Generally, there are two ways of communications between devices: communications in a wired way through a wired connection, such as USB, Ethernet and the like, and communications in a wireless way through a wireless connection, such as WiFi, Bluetooth and the like. The wired way is generally used to transmit a large amount of data since small interference and large bandwidth, etc. The wireless way is also widely applied since high mobility and broad coverage, etc. During communications between devices through the wired connection, the wired connection may be disconnected due to some reasons, and in this case, the communications may be switched to a wireless connection to maintain the communications. In the scenario of switching between wired connection and wireless connection, such problem may exist: there may be multiple wireless devices available for connection around. Therefore, a solution capable of rapidly determining an object with which to establish a wireless connection and performing wireless communication is in urgently need.